


The Spice of Life

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [32]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Figging, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor gets three things. They're fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spice of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

**XXVIII: Spanking**

 

"I think I want to give you a spanking tonight," Loki mused over their morning coffee. "Would you like that?"

“I always like that,” Thor answered fondly.

"Perfect. And there's a little something new I want to add this time. You know what they say about variety."

Thor grinned. "I do."

 

It was difficult to get through the day like it was a normal one; the look on Loki's face when he had said _variety_ was enough to have him at least half-hard all day. He was also curious. Normally after a spanking Loki fucked him into the heights of ecstasy, the endorphins singing through him urging him higher, higher. Yet when he went to put in his plug before work, Loki shook his head.

"We won't be needing that today," he had said pleasantly. "We'll be trying something else."

And because Loki was very creative and very affectionate (in his own, admittedly unusual, way) it was with only a small pang of disappointment that Thor put it back in the drawer.

 

Loki had a shorter commute, so by the time Thor got home dinner was usually well under way. Thor left his briefcase and coat in the hall and sniffed the air as he walked into the kitchen. Loki was tossing a bunch of stuff in the wok.

"That smells delicious," Thor said, kissing him on the cheek. 

"Just stir-fry, but I hope it's good," Loki answered.

That was how they usually ate before these evening sessions: something light, with lots of vegetables, and then afterwards Loki would bring a giant snack to bed and they'd eat it together.

Loki's eyes gleamed with anticipation the whole time they were eating, and he sent Thor to the bedroom to get ready the instant they were done eating.

Thor undressed and sat patiently on the edge of the bed. He could feel his blood race. Loki had laid nothing out. Sometimes there would be a blindfold or a gag that he would put on while he waited, or maybe some of the toys Loki planned to use. The bedside clock had been turned slightly, but that was the only change made to the room. Curiosity and arousal spurred each other on until Loki appeared in the doorway holding only a bowl.

He sat down next to him and Thor looked inside since he hadn't been told not to. Ginger. It was a thick piece, peeled, with a notch cut around it where his ring would hold it tight. His voice was affectionate. "It burns, but causes no harm to even the most delicate tissues. And this piece has been aged to perfection. I hope you like it. Over my knee, sweetheart.”

Thor turned to lie across him. He kept some of his weight on his elbows, not wanting to be too heavy on Loki’s legs. His arms usually gave out partway through, but he liked to wait until he really couldn’t help it. Even raised up like this his cock was pressed against Loki’s thighs, the slightly rough fabric of his black jeans ticklish against its sensitive skin. He loved it when Loki decided to stay dressed while he had Thor naked; it made the difference in their places that much sharper. Of course, he also loved it when Loki was naked, and he would have been hard pressed indeed to state a preference.

Loki’s fingers were cool and gentle as they caressed his ass, kneading and petting and dipping teasingly between. There was a rush of cool air across his opening as Loki parted him. “Are you ready?” Loki asked.

“Ready. Excited,” Thor answered. The cut ginger was perfuming the air, full of sweetness and heat and the most erotic promises.

Loki moved one leg back and forth, rubbing against Thor’s cock. “Very excited. Did you know you’re already leaking for me?”

He could feel the slickness being spread along his cock. “Please, do it,” he said.

Loki gave a pleased chuckle, low and rich as velvet. “I love how eager you get for me,” he said. Loki parted him again and then he felt something nudging at his ring. “Let it in,” Loki told him.

Thor pushed against it and suddenly it was inside. It was smaller than the things he was used to, and it was still cool from the fridge. “It doesn’t feel like much,” he said dubiously.

“It will,” Loki said. He returned to his caresses, interspersed now and then with some light pinches. The root warmed up as it absorbed Thor’s heat. “Shall we test it?” Loki asked after a few minutes.

Before Thor could answer, Loki’s hand came sharply down across the middle of his ass, getting both cheeks at once. He jerked and tensed and suddenly there was _fire_ inside of him. “ _Ah!_ ,” he gasped.

“Feels like something now?” Loki asked, sounding amused.

“Yeah. I didn’t expect that.”

“It keeps getting stronger for about twenty minutes and then it fades.”

Thor nodded. “I’m ready,” he said.

The spanks were infrequent; Loki clearly wanted to use the whole twenty minutes, and was making sure neither of them would need to call a stop to it early. Thor realized now why Loki had moved the clock. He watched it, counting away the minutes until the heat would begin to ease. They were only seven minutes in when he felt another heat sparking within. He had been excited before – he always was, whatever they did together – but this was something else. A desperate, desperate need that assaulted his senses and he vaguely realized that he was rolling his hips, grinding against Loki’s leg like his life depended on it. He was shameless, gasping and pleading and humping frantically.

“You _do_ like this, don’t you?” Loki said.

“ _Yes._ Oh, Loki, _ah!_ ” Loki increased the speed of his strikes, the way he always did near the end of their scenes and it gave him a flash of panic. He was so close, each slap and burning clench was better than the last and they couldn’t stop now, “don’t stop, please don’t stop,” he babbled.

Loki stopped and gave the ginger plug a sharp twist and Thor had to clap a hand over his mouth to stifle a scream. It burned, oh, how it burned, but it was so good-

“On your back,” Loki ordered.

It took him a moment to collection himself before he could carefully lift his body off Loki’s lap and rise to his feet. Each slight motion caused another wave of fire, each one adding to the last, so that he was shaking with it. Once he was on his feet he saw there was a huge wet patch plastering the denim to Loki’s thigh. “I’m sorry,” he said, blushing slightly.

Loki stood and kissed him. “Never apologize for your desire. Although this is getting cold quickly.” He peeled them off, the rest of his clothes quickly joining the jeans on the floor. Thor watched with frank admiration. “On your back,” he was reminded.

The spanking had been light – little more than what was needed to make him squeeze on the root, really – and the skin of his ass barely burned when he laid down. Inside his ass, though, the ginger had increased to fever pitch, burning so much he could barely breathe, and even that was eclipsed by the desperation in his cock, the viciously knotted tightness of arousal coiling in his belly.

“Look how gorgeous you are. My beautiful, wanton slut,” Loki told him. Thor was only vaguely aware of the tears on his face until Loki was kissing them away, cooing and praising him all the while. He wasn’t sure what to expect until Loki started to kiss his way down, dawdling at Thor’s lips before moving down his throat, teasing his nipples, and then continuing straight for Thor’s cock.

It was his tongue Thor felt first. It was light and teasing and when it went away Thor’s hips thrust up helplessly chasing it. That brought another burst of heat, and he realized he was panting with strain, panting with need, and then Loki was hovering over him just so, mouth open and wet right above him. His eyes shimmered as they met Thor’s, and he cocked a playful brow.

That was it. Loki was right there, ready and waiting for Thor to fuck his mouth and knowing that every thrust would bring another flare of the heat that was _still_ intensifying. He didn’t pause a single moment before he started, bucking up as hard. Loki’s mouth felt like heaven and the pain and the goodness melted together until they were indistinguishable, and yet he wanted more. He planted his feet, knees outside Loki’s shoulders. Loki shifted slightly and the next time Thor drove upwards the head of his cock slid straight into Loki’s throat. It was tight and hot and good and Loki let him do it over and over, his penetrating green eyes not leaving Thor’s face for a single second.

Thor didn’t mean to go so fast; he knew how difficult this was for someone unaccustomed, but his body was moving without his mind to guide it, chasing the pleasure that beckoned to him, the heat inside of him and the heat around him bleeding together and then he was coming, the coiled tension bursting free as his vision filled with stars and he froze in position, arched high off the bed and his ass screaming from the fire and pulse after pulse of cum spilling down Loki’s throat and he could feel as Loki swallowed, the muscles milking more out of Thor each time so that it seemed it might last forever.

When he fell back into himself and collapsed on the bed, The first thing he realized was that Loki’s face was red and his eyes were wet, but he was smiling to say it was all right. The next thing he realized was that the ginger was still burning just as much but didn’t feel good anymore.

“Do you want it out?” Loki asked.

Thor nodded. “Please,” he said.

“Just one more minute. I’ll be right back,” Loki said, springing up. He dashed down the hall and was back almost before Thor’s pleasure-dazed mind could wonder what was happening. He held a baggie with Thor’s stainless steel plug, which he opened and took out. “Just another second,” he promised as he covered it in lube. “Okay. Ready?”

Thor made a face - he didn't really want anything else after that - but he nodded. After a blow job like that he was hardly about to complain.

“You are always so good for me. I am so proud of you,” Loki said, and reached between Thor’s legs. There was a quick surge of pain as the ginger was pulled out and then blessed, blissful _cool_ as the plug slid in. Loki gave a laugh of delight at the relief written on Thor’s face. “I chilled it. I thought that might feel good afterwards.”

“Heavenly. Thank you.” The burn was getting better by the second, and his body was still twitching with aftershocks of pleasure, and overall he felt very good indeed. He sat up, reaching to pull Loki down onto the bed with him.

When he started to move again, Loki put his arm over Thor’s waist to keep him close. “I want to hold you some,” he said.

“But now I want to do you,” Thor protested.

Loki chuckled. “I hardly think letting you give me a blowjob counts as aftercare.” 

Thor met his eyes. “Even if it makes me happy?”

There was a brief pause. “All right. If it makes you happy.”


End file.
